


Trash like me.

by Dame_Dulces



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Implied Romance, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Dulces/pseuds/Dame_Dulces
Summary: It's Hajime's last night on Jabberwock island with Nagito. Will he confess his true feelings, or leave with regrets? *tickle fic





	Trash like me.

Hajime and Nagito sat on the banks on the shore, watching the orange sun set beyond the endless blue sea.

It was their last night on Jabberwock island. Tomorrow, the ship was coming to bring them all home. It had been a nice vacation away from everything, but instead of feeling a sense of completeness, Hajime felt empty.

He glanced over at Nagito. The pale-haired boy’s face had an expression of pure bliss as he observed the sparkling water ahead of him. Hajime wondered what emotions were running through his head. Despite all the time they had spent together, he had barely learned anything about the ultimate lucky student. He still didn’t know the basics, like what his childhood was like, what kind of things he did in his spare time, or whether he liked to drink coffee or tea in the morning. Part of that was his own fault for never daring to ask those intimate questions, and part of it was the lack of opportunity. And now, it was almost too late.

Leaving so soon felt dissatisfying. And his dissatisfaction showed in his expression.

“Something wrong, Haji?”

The reserve course student looked up when he heard his nickname. Nagito was smiling warmly at him.

“No, not really…”

“You’re lying.”

He had a haughty know-it-all look in his eyes, as if he had asked the question already knowing the answer. How could he always tell? It was like he had a second talent as a polygrapher.

Hajime sighed. “I guess, I dunno. I’m not ready to go home just yet.”

“Oh? And why is that? Weren’t you the one complaining the most when you woke up here?”

Hajime stared at the waves lapping against the yellow sand. “Yeah, I was. But then I started having fun. And, I guess there are still some things I want to do here.”

“What kind of things?”

He hesitated to answer. Should he be straightforward and just outright say it? Or would that scare him away? Maybe he should take a subtler route instead. He bounced back and forth between the two options as the silence between them increased.

The water ebbed and flowed, threatening to soak their shoes with the ever-rising tide. It was at that moment that he got the idea.

“Hey… wanna go for a swim?”

“Hmmm? Right now?”

Hajime chuckled. “Yeah, why not?”

A glint of amusement flickered across Nagito’s eyes.

“You’re just trying to get me naked, aren’t you? Not that I would mind being naked around you.”

Heat rose in Hajime’s cheeks. “No, it’s not like that! It’s just… I never went swimming. I feel like I should go at least once.”

“No worries. Like I said, I don’t mind being totally exposed around you.”

The hotness continued to rise, burning his cheeks feverishly. Why did Nagito always say things like that? And what was it about him that always made him feel so flustered?

“To be honest,” he continued. “I’m honored that you even like spending time with useless trash like me. I should be thankful you’d want to share these experiences with someone so worthless.”

Hajime cringed. The toxic words seemed to drip from Nagito’s lips so easily. Watching him say that with a smile on his face, it was as if he gained some sort of sick pleasure from criticizing himself. It was a little eerie. Why did he think so lowly of himself? It seemed that the more he tried to get to know him, the most questions that arose and the higher those walls around Nagito seemed to grow.

He wondered if he would ever understand someone like him.

“Can you stop talking about yourself like that? It really bothers me.”

“But why? It’s the truth. Compared to the rest of you talented ultimates, I’m nothing.”

“Seriously, cut it out! It’s annoying.”

“I’m sorry… if you want, feel free to throw me in the ocean so the sharks can eat me for dinner. Then maybe I’d be useful for once in my life.”

Without thinking, Hajime tackled him to the ground. He seized both his wrists and held them down firmly above his head. He hovered above his waist with both legs straddling his hips, effectively pinning him in place. Sand sprinkled across his green hoodie and jeans.

“I said _stop_.”

“… H-Haji…”

 “If you call yourself trash or worthless one more time, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

“What? You’re gonna do something to me?”

Hajime’s grip tightened.

“Yeah, I am. And you’re not gonna like it.”

Hajime observed his captive. Although he was in a precarious position, Nagito wasn’t fighting back all that much. The look in his eyes was one of submission and total servitude. His eyes continued their path downwards. His body was so thin and frail, he worried it would snap in half if handled too viciously. His skin was as ghastly pale as the moon, almost as if he’d never been in the sun before. He noticed that his shirt had ridden up a bit from the struggle, revealing a tiny round bellybutton.

_I wonder…_ thought Hajime playfully.

Slowly, he used his free hand to lift his shirt past his ribs.

“Wait, wh-what are you doing?”

Hajime didn’t answer. He watched Nagito’s chest rise and fall as he took each breath. His skin was stretched taught across his ribs, which seemed as if they would break through the thin material at any moment. The sight made Hajime’s knees go weak.

He swallowed down his apprehension. This was one of his last moments with Nagito. He wasn’t going to waste it due to cowardice.

Gently and methodically, he started to trace the outline of each rib with the most delicate touch possible. Nagito shuddered from the sensation. Strange, self-contained noises emerged from the back of his throat. A sound akin to a squeal snuck out when he reached the third rib.

“You seem nervous.”

“I-I’m not!!”

Hajime stroked his fourth rib with a little more pressure.

“Are you sure?”

“Nnnyeeee! Y-yes!”

After he finished his exploration of the ribs, he continued the light stroking down his left side, where he lingered on his waist after hearing more stifled giggles. While Nagito did his best to hide his vocal reactions, his skin gave his weakness away. It quivered at every touch, no matter how gentle or firm.

“Nnnggg…! Hajimeeeeeee! St-stop!”

“I told you that you weren’t gonna like it.”

A single finger turned into five claws that scratched lightly at his waist, prompting the first unrestrained laughs from the ultimate lucky student.

“Ahahaha! Wait, nooooohohoho!”

“Stop saying you’re trash and I’ll stop.”

“Bahahaha! But I am traaHAHAHASH!”

Nagito’s laughter grew louder when Hajime suddenly moved to his stomach, moving around his belly button like a spider. He quickly learned that circling his belly button made him squeal cutely and turned his cheeks bright pink. It was the first time he’d seen any color in his face. It suited him.

“Say the words ‘I am not a worthless person’ and all of this will end.”

“GAAAAA! I CAHAHAHAN’T!”

“Jeez, you're so stubborn. I wonder if your underarms are as bad as your stomach…”

In one swift movement, Hajime snaked his hand under Nagito’s shirt and began scribbling his nails in his armpit. Nagito took off like a bullet. His struggles renewed as he weakly tried pulling his arms down to protect himself.

“NOOOOOOO! OHMYGAHAHAHAD!

“Wow, I think it’s worse than your stomach.”

“STAHAHAHAHAPLEEEEZE!”

‘What was that? Did I hear you say ‘I’m not worthless’?”

“NOOOOO! MERCEEEHEEEHEE!”

“Wrong.”

Alternating between one underarm and the other, the tickling continued for quite a while. By the time dusk had ended and the first stars had begun to twinkle, Nagito was a rattled mess. His face and chest were bright red, and his breathing was labored and hitched. Sand had gotten in his hair, dusting his white locks with tiny wheat-like grains. Hajime tapped one finger at a time on his lower belly, allowing him to catch his breath but not quite granting him relief.

“Hajime… you’re ruthless…”

“And you’re a worthwhile human being.”

That comment appeared to catch him off guard. Nagito’s cheeks brightened, and he shyly averted his eyes.

“Why do you think so highly of me? What have I done to deserve such good treatment?”

Hajime released his hold, placing both hands on his cheek and pulling his face towards him.

“You didn't need to do anything. You’re just… you.”

Nagito lowered his gaze, refusing to make eye contact.

“But what’s so special about me? Besides my luck… I don’t have any real talent or special abilities…”

“Nagito. Look at me.”

Hearing that command barked forced him to meet Hajime’s eyes. They were ablaze with determination and passion.

“If there’s anything I’ve learned here, it’s that you don’t need any sort of special talent to be worthwhile.”

“But-“

“But nothing. I’ve made up my mind and nothing you say can change it.”

“Can I at least ask… why me?”

“Because…"

He paused.

It was now or never.

"... You make me feel hopeful.”

Nagito’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really. You're always going on about how amazing I am and... I dunno, I guess I believed you."

"Hajime..."

"That’s why... that's why I don’t want to leave yet! I want to spend more time with you, and I want to know you. I want to know everything about you! If I leave this island without doing that… I know I’ll regret it forever!”

The confession spilled out of Hajime’s mouth like water from a faucet. It came out naturally and comfortably, flowing like a river and without much thought or tact. When he realized what he’d said, his cheeks were graced with the familiar feeling of warmth. He looked down and saw that Nagito’s eyes were glistening. He blinked, and a single tear cascaded down his face.

“I can’t say I understand, but if someone like me can inspire hope in someone as amazing as you… maybe I’m not so worthless after all.”

With a laugh of relief, Hajime touched his forehead with Nagito’s. He wiped away the tear and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. They laid there for a second or two, unsure of what to say or where to go next. 

“I did learn something new about you, though. You’re super ticklish.”

“… Am not…”

“Wow, look who’s lying now!”

Hajime dug his hands into his sides one last time, relishing his involuntary shrieks and squeals before the two of them were suddenly splashed with cold water from the rising tide. They jumped up while laughing humorously, covered in wet sand and soaked to the bone. After shaking themselves off, their hands met and intertwined with one another. Looking ahead towards their hopeful futures, they walked hand in hand back to the bungalows together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one-shot was inspired by a prompt on tumblr. I wanted to give these two a happy ending for once, since they both deserve it and rarely ever receive it. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @damecosquillas


End file.
